Hohwarts Year 1
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: What happens when Harry is adopted by an American muggle? Harry grows up in America with a loving and encouaging family. How does this affect Harry's time at Hogwarts, you'll have to read to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own lizzy and everything else you don't recognize. And it will stay that way ofcourse untill J.K. Rowlling signs the right to harry potter over to me, which she is scedualed to do on the seventeenth Sunday of never.

**Please ofer some constructive critiszism, but no flames.**

Hogwarts Year 1

**Prolouge**

It was close to midnight when Lizzy's car turned down Privet Drive, a well light suburban street with no activity, and housed that all looked the same. Cursing quietly Lizzy pulled over and parked the car in front of one of the non-descript houses with a little number 4 next to the front door. Digging through the glove box lizzy pulled out the fifteen dollar atlas she had bought at the international airport. Looking through the index she located the street Privet Drive and let loose a string of curses that would have had a sailor blushing. Not only was she in the wrong area, but she had no way of getting back on the beaten path because she'd spilt coffee on the map earlier bluing most of the actual map, leaving the index at the back as the only useful thing in the atlas. Getting out of the car Lizzy gave the rental's tire a great big kick to vent her frustrations, only to begin promptly hopping on her left leg as her right foot throbbed in retribution. Trying to muffle her pained mumbles lizzy suddenly froze as she heard a noise coming from the house she had parked in front of. Turning with an apology for waking the tenants on her lips she stopped realizing that no one was there.

Surprise quickly turned to concern when she noticed a big bundle on the front porch, a bundle that was currently crying. Not the quiet little hiccup sobs either, but the full out wailing that only a baby can do despite those tiny little lungs. (Anyone who has been around little babes knows what I'm talking about.)Hurrying up the sidewalk Lizzy reached the bottom of the steps just as the front door opened to reveal the largest man she had ever seen followed by a woman with an abnormally long neck.

"What do you think you're doing woman!" the man growled, "You think you can just leave your little brat on our doorstep? Well you've got another thing coming! Petunia call the police!"

"Well it's not mine!" Lizzy exclaimed incredulously, "he was here already when I got her; I just came over because I heard his crying. Oh! Look there's a letter; it's addressed to a Petunia Dursely."

"I'm Petunia Dursely." Cam the snooty response as 'Petunia' took the letter and ripped it open. Scanning the letter her eyes got progress ably larger until she let out a strangled cry.

"Vernon! It's him Lily's freak little son. It says in this letter her that she went off and got herself killed, and now we are supposed to take care of the little brat! There are even adoption papers, Vernon I won't allow it. I won't have that little freak and his unnaturalness around our Dudders!"

"Right you are Petunia dear; I'll take him to the orphanage right now with these here papers."

"What! How can you call a baby a freak?" Lizzy interrupted, "And how can you so callously brush off your sisters kid like that, I mean you're his family, his flesh and blood for god's sake! Besides an orphanage is no place for a baby, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with us thank you," Petunia insisted raising her nose into the air, "and we are perfectly normal which is why this little brat can't stay with us."

"Well then I'll take him."

"Oh! Step aside we don't have time for this, our little Dudders could be woken up by this racket. Vernon will you please take him to the orphanage now."

"No, really I will. I'll even compensate you for your inconvenience if you go to the orphanage and sign him over to me and make me his legal guardian. Then you won't ever have to worry about him again because he'll be in America with me." She pleaded, desperate to keep the baby away from such conditions.

"How much have you got?"

"Well I only have a hundred and fifty ponds with me, but I do have an antique wooden chime clock in my back seat, its got to be worth a couple hundred."

"Fine lets get this taken care of, Petunia you stay here incase our Dudley wakes up and I'll get this taken care of."

**A Few Hours Later**

Lizzy sat in the third class part of the plane holding the cutest little green eyed baby she'd ever seen on her lap. Bouncing him on her knee she couldn't help but grin seeing him smiling and giggling in his brand new Tigger t-shirt. Reaching into the car seat she'd strapped in next to her she grabbed the little stuffed dear she'd bought him at the airport gift shop. Waiving the little toy in front of her she waited until he tried to grab it before letting go. Smoothing back his black hair she smiled and said,

"You're going to love living in America with me Harry. I bet you don't know how lucky you are, not only do you have me but you've got a brand new grandma and grandpa, and aunts and uncles too. And while I can't say things are going to always be easy, I can promise you that you will never feel unloved. Besides my mother is going to just spoil you rotten, she's wanted grandkids for a few years now. You better get ready for life with the Andersons! I have a feeling it's going to be a wild ride babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Important**: chapter one starts shortley before harry gets his hogwarts letter. His life berforehand will be reviled in this and upcoming chapters thru conversations and some flashbacks. So don't go saying I forgot ten years of his life.

**Please give constructive critisism. I need to know what I'm doing wrong if I'm going to fix it.**

**Chapter 1**

The four bedroom brick house on the corner of 39th street was still dark and quiet despite it being well past 10:30 in the morning. The only movement in the house was an eleven year old Harry Potter sneaking up the stairs to the first floor and through the kitchen to the dining room. Looking about Harry spotted what he was looking for almost imeadeatly. Letting out a small shout, and scareing the cats of the chairs and out of their skins, he jumped forward and grabbed the three letters laying there. Two were adressed to a Mr. Harry Potter and one to an Elizabeth Anderson. Turning them over Harry saw that two were from salem acadamey and the other was from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardrey. Looking over at the two irratated cats he started to speak, "Guess what Sebastion and Guss Guss, mom was right I got a letter from two schools! I'm gonna go tell mom the good news, but first I'm gonna get her a cup of her coffee as a peace offering. She can't kill me for waking her up if I come bearing coffee right?"

"meow"

"Well I think it's a good plan." That said Harry walked into the kitchen and pulled a big Mickey mouse coffe cup out of the red cubard over the sink and poured a cup of hot steaming coffee. Heading back into the dining room and towards the hallway he slipped into the master bedroom and snuk quietly to the bedside table where he put down the letters and the coffee. Turning around to turn on the light when a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him onto the bed.

"What are you doing in my room!" a sleep roghened voice demanded as hands attacked his sides.

"I hahaha came to haha tell you the hehe letters are here!" Harry gasped out between laughs.

The hands stopped suddenly as lizzy gave Harry a funny look. "And you couldn't wait to tell me this at a decent hour?"

"Mom, it's 10:30"

"Is it really? Well that definatly explains why that disgusting sunshine was comeing into the room and waking me up." With a sigh lizzy dropped back into bed, "and I was having such a good dream, I was sitting on a beach with johnney deep and we were just about to kiss when I woke up. Life is just so cruel sometimes."

"Gross! MOM!"

"What you came into my room rember? Now I'm not even close to being ready to deal with what ever is in those letters just yet sooo as is our little rule. I need you to go and make your bed, brush your teeth and take your shower. By the time you finish getting dressed and brushing your hair, I'll have had my two cups of coffee and breakfest should almost be done okay. And hopefully I'll look a little less like the crypt keeper."

"okay I'll see you in a few minutes mom." Harry promised as he jumped off of the bed and headed to the door, just as he was a bout to go through the door he herd his mom.

"Wait! I need affection." Lizzy smilled as she tapped her right cheek.

Harry just grinned as he went over and kissed her cheek then he dashed out and headed back down the stairs to the basment where his room was. As he walked inro his room he looked around and saw a stack of pictiures and posters he had hung up yet. He was still kinda setteling in after moving in to his new room. Until his eleventh birthday he'd still been in that room across from his moms, it had been his since she'd brought him home for the first time. Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered how his mom had teared up while she was helping him move his stuff down. She'd pulled him into a big hug and exclaimed "_my baby boy's growing up so fast!_" Even though she herself had agreed that he was old enough to have a little more privacy and idependence, "_but not too much independence just yet._"

Moving to the dresser he pulled out the days cloths and set out to the basement bathroom to take his shower. As he closed the door he heard the upstairs shower running already, signaling that his mom was already in the shower. Grining in a maner that only a mischevios elevon year old can manage, he went to the toleit and pushed the lever down. Watching the water go down he tillted his head to the side and then grinned even louder when he heard his mothes shout. A few minutes later he heard the water shut off upstairs and he jumped into the shower. Half way thruogh his shower he heard the upstairs toleit flush and then had to dive out of the stream of suddenly scalding water with his own little yelp of surprise.

* * *

Showered, dressed and whith his hair brushed Harry headed up the stairs taking them two at a time. He entered the dineing room just in time to see his mom putting the plate of bacon on the table.

"Two eggs are okay right?"

"yeah mom, two eggs are good."

"Good, then sit down and eat." She demanded pointing to his chair as she sat in hers. " I read the letters, yours and mine, and yours are next to your plate so you can look at them your self as well if you like. Now we both know what happens if you choose to go to Salem Acadamey, you'll be going to school with some people who you've known your whole life, but if you go to Hogwarts you'll be meeting all new people and you'll be able to really broaden your horizens in the wizarding world. Just so you know I talked to mrs. Cackle at Salem who said that if you decide to go to Hogwarts we can enroll you in a corespondence class so you don't completely miss out on your muggle education while in england. And of course no matter what you choose you'd be able to study with your wow (wizard of the world middle school) friends over the summer too. And Harry I'm really not trying to say one school is better than the other, I just want you to know all of your options."

"Well, I already decided to go to Hogwarts." Harry said rather sheepishly, "I flipped a coin."

"_you flipped a coin!"_

"well, yeah" Harry shrugged, "You're always saying that if something is really ment to be it's going to happen, and that if you try to vary to far from what the forces of the universe want they find a way to get you back on track, and not always in a pleasant way. So I thought that I'd just flipp a coin and hope that it was the right one."

Lizzy just stared for a few minutes. ". . . . . oh. . .eh right then, theres a lot to be done. Finish up your breakfast and once we finish clearing the table and doing the dishes we'll head over to Merlins Mall to get your school supplies."

* * ************

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was having computer trouble. Anyway next chapter you get to find out what the american vesion of diagone alley is like. Bet you can't wait. Oh you also find out what lizzy does, and you get to meet some of Harrys friends.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORES NOTE: I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't written anything lately. There was a death in my family and I've been kind of deppressed lately.  
But I'm ready to try and move on so here we go. Aso its accoured to me that I'm neglecting the reveiws so heres a few answers.

Mailes- I don't really care for Ginney so Harry wont be dating her.

goldent fightergirl- chapter one was a prouloge, it isn't ment to tell the whole story, otherwise there wouldn't be a point of posting any other chapters.

Snowdove30- I don't have spell check on my computer, but if any one want to be a beta I'd be very gratefull.

Pottersparky- Your last two questions will be answered in this and the next chapter.

**Hogwarts Year 1**

The after noon sun was warm on their backs as Harry and Lizzy exited the bus just next to the muggle shopping mall. Walking thru

the doors they made a bee line to the back of the mall where the secret entrance to Merlins Mall was located. Once the reached the emergancy

exit doors (that no muggles would ever ho thru even in an emergancy) they presented there ids to the security and passed through to the

courtyard that led to the wizarding mall. (okay people I can't describe buildings very well so im not gonna try. Just think of the mall of America only a magical version and youe've pretty much got it.)

Once they where thru the main doors Harry started to head towards the quiddich store when Lizzy grabbed the back of his shirt to

stop him. "Whoa there cowboy, hold up. quidditch comes after your school shopping. We're gonna head to Beadle Bares Books first. common

lets go."

Throwing her arm around Harry she dragged him over to the book store, she planned on getting his school books there as well as

some of the books that she wanted to display in her classrome for her students. As Harry was gathering his school books Lizzy was browzing

the new book catagory when a title caught her attention, "IN CHAOS THERE LIES OPPORTUNITY" looking at the title she couldn't help but agree

It reminded her of how she had gotten her job as a teacher at Selem acadamey for witchcraft and wizardry.

/FLACHBACK/

Lizzy and Harry where at the park playing frizzbee. Lizzy would throw it and Harry would chase after it just as fast as his three year

old leggs would let him. Occasionaly running past the parks only other occupant, an elderly woman feeding the parks birds. They had been

playing for nearly an hour they'd been playing when the wind cought the frezzbe and lifted it to a tree where it snagged in the branches

Harry looked up and demanded with a childs authority, "come here frewizbee!" Lizzy had just smilled and was about to explaing that they'd

just have to get a new one when it flew out of the tree and strait into his hand. She was still staring in shock at Harry when she heard

laughter from the old woman. Turning Lizzy saw that she'd made her way over to them.

"There are a few things we should talk about miss Anderson. You remember the letter you got when you adopted your son?" the woman asked.

"How do you know about that?" Lizzy demanded pushing Harry behind her and out of the stranges line of sight.

"Oh my, I've forggoten to introduce my self. I'm Annabell Cackle, the headmistress of Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I

know about the letter because the man who wrote it told me about it. and since you moved young harry over to america he is in my scools

district. However that doesnt mean he has to go to salem, he could go to any magical school he wanted to I imagine. Now I would be more

that happy to go into more detail about what was in the letter and about the wizarding world. You should go into this knowing everything

you can."

"Alright, I was just about to drop Harry off at his grandmothers for the rest of the day whil I run some errans. could we talk about this

over lunch? Just the two of us?"

"That would be wonderfull dear. Do you know where the Charlett is? It a wonderfull little place to grab a bite."

"Yes, I know right where that is. I'll meat you there in an hour MRS. Cackle."

"please, just call me Ann."

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Lizzy smiled when she thought back to the converstation she'd had with Ann that day. Rememvering most of all her shock when Ann

had offered her a teaching position at Salem. Letting her memories drifft back to the following months she became oblivious to the world

around her, so she let out a startled yelp when she felt someone poke her in the back, followed by hysterical giggles. "Harry!"

"hehe, sorry mom, I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't. Now lets go and get this finished so you can go drool over the brooms."

"I don't drool!"

"If you say so." Lizzy laughed as she walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Lizzy finaly managed to drag Harry away from the quidditch shop they where headed towards the malls main entrance when they

ran into Harrys best freind Jake and his mother. After begging for "just five more minutes" Harry and Jake went off to the game store on

the left while their moms talked.

"How have hou been adjusting to the wizarding world MRS. Lenord?" Lizzy asked with a smile remembering from her own experinse how overwhelming

it could be at first.

"Oh, its still kind of strange really. It's not that I'm not proud that Jake is a wizard, it's just taking a while to get used to. I think

I'm still in shock, its just a lot to take in, and please call me Kelly."

"Oh I know exactley what you mean, when I first found out Harry was a wizard I was in shock for a days!" Lizzy laughed.

"Oh." Kelly said looking suprised, "Your not a witch? I'm sorry I just assumed when I heard that you teach at the school."

"Don't worry about it. It's actualy normal for muggles like you and me to have jobs in the magical world, at least here in America. In

Eruope their still kinda traditional. They like to keep themselves seperate from muggles. It's not really practical but they do it."

"I see, well since you can't do magic what do you teach?"

"I teach Phillosophy and political science for the older students." Lizzy said with a smile, "I also teach history a few days a month when

Luarie isn't able to. Luarie Gladdsen that is she's the history teacher. and she's very good. She has a way of keeping the kids interested."

"Why does she have to leave the school every month?" Kelly asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, well she's a werewolfe, so she transformes every month on the full moon. Thats when I take over the classes."

"A werewolfe? Is that safe? for the children I mean, what if she attacked them on accident?"

"Yes, it's perfectly safe. Laurie is origanally a muggle like us, then she was attacked by a werewolfe in eruope when she was on vacation.

the magical athourities ovet there saved her and told her what she had become. when she got back she took a teaching position at Salem.

She is perfectly normal most of the time. It's just three days a month that she is different, and it isn't even her fault. But she is very

safe so there is nothing to worry about."

"Thats horrible! How do you react to something like that. I'd be devistated if that had happened to me."

"I know, I think I would be too, but she seems to handle it well. Any way the good thing is that Jake will be very safe, and because Salem is a progressive school Jakes muggles schooling wont be neglected for his magical studies."

"Thats wonderfull, I was worried about that. I was thinking I'd have to hire a tutor over the summer so he doesn't fall behind. I'm glad

I wont have to."

"Yes well it's been nice talking to you Kelly, but Harry and I really should be going. Harry was asking about having Jake spend the night

sometime later this week. Call me when you find the time and we'll set something up."

"I will," Kelly said laughing, then called "Jake come on lets go we have a lot to do, say goodbye to Harry."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that day Harry stood outside his mothers study looking in trying to decide weather or not to go in. Thats when Lizzy looked

up and took the choice out of his hands. "come on in babe. Tell me whats on your mind."

"What makes you think there is anything on my mind?"

"That look on your face for one thing, and the fact that you've been haunting my doorway for over an hour now." Lizzy said with a smile

then pointed to the chair infront of her desk. "sit, and tell me about it."

"Oh, well . . . I, I just . . . it's kinda. . ." Harry stopped and shruged then said, "It's not really important."

"Yes it is. If it bothers you this much it's a big deal Harry." Lizzy said looking at Harry with concern plain as day on her face." Harry

is this about you going away to school at Hogwarts?"

"Well it's just," Harry shifted in his chair "When Mike whent away to bording school things really changed between him and his parents,

and well. . . "

"Your afriad that things will change between us too? oh Harry" Lizzy stood up and walked around the desk to where Harry was sitting and

pulled him up into a hug. "Harry, it doesn't matter how far away you go or how long you stay away. I will never stop loving you, nothing

could ever change the way I feel about you. Or the way grandma and grandpa feel about you. You'll see, when you come home for the holidays

things will be just the same, we'll pack all our bags and fly out to the west coast to vist your aunt and uncle by the ocean. Like we always

do. Nothings going to change, I'll always be here for you. Always." Letting him go and pushing him back enough to look into his face she

said, "do you feel any better? any more worrys?"

"No, thanks mom, I guess i just needed to hear that."

"Thats good, well I'm feeling a little to tiered to cook dinner today so what do you say we eat out tonight. Go get your coat and we'll

go."

"ok" Harry said as he started towards the door, suddenly he stopped and dashed back throwing his arms around her saying" I love you mom."

As Harry ran out the door to get his coat Lizzy yelled out "I love you too!"

Her smile didnt waiver all night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thats it for today.

If you have any questions leave them in a reveiw and i might post them before the next chapter.

I also wanted to say thanks to Mailes, aminaluvr123, goldenfightergirl, serpent91 and pattersparky, i'm gratefull for the reviews and i'm

glad you like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own lizzy and everything else you don't recognize. And it will stay that way of course until J.K. Rowlling signs the right to harry potter over to me, which she is scheduled to do on the seventeenth Sunday of never.

**Please offer some constructive criticism, but no flames.**

Robert – Harry doesn't really care what school he goes to he was just having separation anxieties. He's eleven.

Hogwarts Year 1

Lizzy sat hunched over the kitchen table staring into the Mickey Mouse coffee cup as if she thought it might just hold the answers to all the mysteries of life. Staring into the black liquid she smiled as she thought of how hectic the last month had been, with Harry's letter being the catalyst. Lizzy had mentioned to her mother that Harry was going to Hogwarts and would be gone for most of the year, thinking that they could plan a small get together with the whole family before he left. Now she realized that had been her first mistake, her mother had decided to tell her father who decided to tell everyone. The next thing she knew the whole family was calling her, _why didn't you say something sooner, are you planning a going away party, you're not inviting aunt Esther are you?, we should get together, so . . . I heard that Harry is going to school in England?, _It got to the point where she'd actually thought about unplugging the phone, but then people would've just shown up at the door. (Not that they didn't do that anyway.) After weeks of meeting family for luncheons and dinners, they had the grand finale a going away party. Once again Aunt Esther managed to shock the whole family when she gave Harry the gift from her. Shaking her head Lizzy still couldn't figure out what had possessed old Esther to give Harry the pink dress, but she had to admit seeing uncle Earl's reaction still made her chuckle. It made her glad she'd taken that snap shot. Aunt Esther's gift hadn't been the only one to raise eyebrows though, her dear sweet darling loving idiot Cousin Paul had decided to get Harry a six pack of beer. She could have strangled him. She was quite proud of the fact that she had remained calm enough to tell him to pour it out down the kitchen sink. And remarkable Paul listened without kicking up a full, although thinking back, that could be because she threatened disembowelment. Yes that was probably it, very effective. She'd have to remember that one. Then of course there was Eddies gift, her brother Eddie was the oldest at 35 years old, but he had the mentality of a little kid which is why he still lived with their mom and dad. Eddie had given Harry a . . . . Something. Looking up at the shelf were it was sitting Lizzy tilted her head to one side while thinking about what it was supposed to be. Eddie had made it in some kind of art function. It looked like a pile of mud with rocks and sticks sticking out, not much really, but he was so proud of it when he gave it to Harry that she had decided to put it on the shelf.

Lizzy was still looking at the shelf contemplatively when Harry came into the dinning room.

"Hi mom!" Harry said grinning. "Do you think that because today is my last day I could cook breakfast?"

"Not for the hair on my chinny chin chin."

"But mom . . . !"

"No buts Harry." Lizzy said eyes narrowing as they focused on him. "Last time I let you cook you managed to make a huge mess. Now I can understand spilling some spaghetti sauce on the floor, and getting it on the walls isn't completely unreasonable, but I will never for the life of me figure out how you managed to get it on the ceiling! Besides I know why you want to cook, you want to try and fling the eggs around like the fancy chefs on TV. Well I can tell you now that isn't going to happen. I can just see the eggs on my ceiling now. "Pausing she tilted her head to the side while looking at Harry, "speaking of fancy chefs. Is that how you got the spaghetti sauce on the ceiling?"

"No comment."

________________________________________________________________________

September 1st

Lizzy had decided that they should be at the platform early, that was why they where there perched in a corner to watch at other people came and went thru the threshold onto platform 9 ¾. They were about to head through when they saw a large group of redheads walking towards it. When they heard the mother say "crowded with muggles as usual. What's the plat form number again?"

"9 ¾ mum." The youngest piped up.

The rest of the conversation was blocked out as Harry turned to his mom and asked why it was that the red haired woman was talking about muggles so openly if it was supposed to be a big secret in England. Lizzy had a hard time explaining that the woman had been fishing and no not for "fish".

"You see Harry sometimes when people know that other people are going to be in an area that they have never been in before and are nervous they go "fishing" saying something that will put others at ease so they can get close and they are so blinded by gratitude that they don't question their helper at all and so they get taken advantage of. That is what she seemed to be doing. By talking about muggles she was hoping to draw out some muggle borns to see if she could help them. You have to wonder about her motives. I think you should be careful around her kids just until you get to know them. Okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Alright let's get you onto that train. And don't for get to Wright me when you get settled!"

The end of this chapter.

I just got my internet back. I hadn't realized just how much I used it until it was gone. It was driving my crazy!!

Betchya thought I'd forgotten about you hugh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own Lizzy and everything else you don't recognize. And it will stay that way of course until J.K. Rowlling signs the right to harry potter over to me, which she is scheduled to do on the seventeenth Sunday of never.

**Please offer some constructive criticism, but no flames.**

Hogwarts Year 1

Once Harry was settled into the compartment in the back of the train he decided to open the window for one more quick goodbye, after all he wouldn't see his mom again until the Christmas holidays. Sticking his head out the window he was prepared to search the crowd for his mothers face when she popped up right in front of him, surprised he jumped and hit his head on the window frame.

"Ow!! Mom! How did you know I was in this compartment?"

"Harry, I'm your mom, I just know. Mothers always know everything their children do or even think about doing, its like our spider sense." Lizzy said smiling, "and are you okay? That sounded like you knocked your head pretty good."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, well don't forget to write me when you get there. I want to know everything. And if you ever need anything, anything at all then you let me know and . . ."

"I know mom! And I promise to send you enough letters that you could make a book of them." Just then the train started moving so Harry finished with "I love you mom see you later!"

"I love you to Harry." Lizzy said smiling, then she got a peculiar look on her face and started to jog down the platform to keep up with the train. She looked at Harry and said, "Harry, did you really flip a coin?"

Harry just laughed and waived at his mother as the distance between them grew and he shouted back,

"I thought mothers knew everything."

"HARRY!!" Lizzy shouted but by then the train was going around the curve and Harry couldn't answer her question. "well damn."

* * *

Harry wasn't in the compartment alone for long though, just minutes into the trip the door swung open to reveal a bushy haired girl and a slightly round pale boy behind her. Stepping in she looked around for a moment and then looked at Harry and said, "Excuse me, Have seen a frog? Nevill here has lost one."

"No, I haven't seen any frogs today. But I would be happy to help you find him."

"Alright then, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." Harry said with a smile, then he stepped forward and out of the compartment and said, "well come on then Hermione, Nevill lets go find your frog."

After searching up and down the train for the next hour the trio finally managed to capture Nevill's frog Trevor. With Nevill keeping a good hold on Trevor the three of them headed back to Harry's compartment. Once they were settled in Harry decided to ask them what they thought about Hogwarts. Nevill paled slightly and told Harry and Hermione about what her heard the other kids saying, that they would have to fight a troll to get sorted. Harry smiled at Nevill and said,

"Those other students were just joking, I promise Nevill you wont have to fight a troll. The sorting is actually very simple its done with a sorting hat. You just sit on this stool and a professor puts the hat on your head and it tells you what house you in, its completely harmless. They've done it that way for ages. In fact according to Hogwarts A History the sorting hat has been used at every sorting ceremony since it was created by one of the founders Godric Griffyndor."

"You've read Hogwarts A History?" Hermione asked surprised, "almost none of the other students I talked to had read it."

"Yeah, I read it cover to cover three times."

"Me too!"

"You two both read it three times?" Nevill asked looking between them, "Its like a thousand pages long! It must have taken forever to read once, let along three times."

"One thousand two hundred and five pages," Hermione corrected, "and we did have all summer to read them you know."

"Oh, that's still a lot of reading, is it really that interesting?"

"Oh yes of course it is."

The rest of the train ride was spent with Harry and Hermione discussing the most important parts of the book with each other and explaining it to Nevill so he wouldn't feel left out. And Nevill who had always thought books were boring was surprised at how fast the time went by.

* * *

Latter that night while lying in his bed Harry finished writing a letter to his mom.

Dear mom,

Hogwarts is amazing! And the enchanted ceiling is so much cooler that Hogwarts A History describes. And there are ghosts too, a bunch of them came flying out of the walls while we were waiting to be brought into the hall to be sorted. It was so cool. I was sorted into Griffyndor with Nevill and Hermione (they are friends I met on the train, they are really great). Anyway after dinner we were taken to our houses. They are huge, we've got a fire place and a ton of chairs and couches to sit on. Plus the dormitories are very spacious too. Its late though so I'm going to call it a night. Tell everyone I said hi.

Love Harry

Putting the letter on his bedside table Harry made a mental note to give the letter to Igor in the morning before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I bet you thought that chapter would never get done. To tell you the truth I didn't think it would either. I'm having a few plot bunnie problems with this story. What can I say, my muse has schizophrenia. Oh well.

Oh and MaileS don't worry, Harry wont end up with Ginny, I hate that pairing.


End file.
